


I Hold My Fire

by oppressa



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Hvitserk doesn't spreche any Saxon, M/M, Regret, but I could be wrong about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: Hvitserk is under no illusions about who he's sided with.





	I Hold My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I mean that scene of him out on the rampart all alone and asking the gods for a sign and having arrows shot at him I mean really Hvitserk it would appear you’ve made what's called A Huge Mistake.

Perhaps  _dog_  wasn’t the best choice of word, especially now that he’s running away red-faced, with his tail between his legs. The laughter doesn’t stop when he’s out of the hall. He doesn’t know if he’s ever hated Ivar more. Who would have thought it, his little crippled brother can lead and even turn people against another son of Ragnar. He’s not used to being alone, without Ubbe by his side. He knows he has no one to blame for that but himself, having thrown his lot in with Ivar instead. He should have considered it on more than the fact he wants to stay and fight the Saxons, to meet the man who beat Ubbe in front of him again and fucking…he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He'll kill him just for the way he spoke to them, as if they were lower than dirt, though he only knew that from the tone, he doesn’t understand their language, making him feel just a little bit more helpless here. He's not one for  _talking_  to their enemies, he never thought it was necessary to if Ubbe knew how, but Ivar does too and Hvitserk doesn’t trust him like Ubbe. You have to be careful with Ivar. Him and Ubbe have never been very careful.

Ubbe would make jokes about him being so skinny, the lightest of them despite Ivar's condition, and throw him down on the ground when they fought to illustrate it. Sometimes his older brother would actually start to strangle him, and something tells him if Ubbe ever gets him in that position again, he won't let up. But other times it would lead to his tongue in Hvitserk’s mouth, or later on, once he’d established that he didn’t bite back, his cock. When he didn't object to that, it was like he had given up all pretence at being stronger, and it felt good, better than he ever would have imagined. He never  _asked_ Ubbe to fuck him yet he never complained either when his brother pinned him on all fours (like a dog), swept his braids away from his neck and nuzzled it, kissing his jaw, whispering  _You're pretty_. The words making Hvitserk more embarrassed than his fingers generously slicked in animal fat pushing into his ass one at a time, the way he tried to make him comfortable compensating for the pain.

When Ubbe roused him the other night, he thought that was what he wanted at first, that he’d been too long without bedding Margrethe and they were going to another part of the city where Ubbe would put him against the cold stone wall and lift his hips like a girl’s, Hvitserk burying his head in his shoulder to stifle the sounds. He got up and followed him, too closely, but then he saw others were up and Ubbe smiled, shook his head and shoved him towards the horses. Perhaps he should have questioned, then, what they were doing and not let Ubbe tell him on the way, but he’d always respected him. He didn't like the idea, still he had no reason to believe they would fail and be the only ones to come back, on foot, in humiliation. That Ivar would find out.

It wouldn't even surprise him if Ivar knows about the other thing and he doesn’t reveal it because he needs the support of at least one brother. Sigurd is dead by his hand and Ubbe has been ousted as the leader of the Army. Hvitserk is not afraid of him, because he does not pose himself as a threat. But he is afraid of the gods and of what might happen to him for making the wrong decision. He's afraid of seeing Ubbe coming for him across a battlefield, knowing that in their eyes that would be a fitting fate for him. When he closes his own, all he can see is the look Ubbe gave him as he turned and got off the boat, a hundred times more disgusted than that of the Saxon warrior. He crossed his arms beside Ivar, crowing in triumph, as though it didn't go that deep, they both think nothing does with him. That’s the only thing still working to his advantage.

So Ivar can mock him, keep the plan from him if he wants. He has to be the one in control of himself, despite being hungry and unsure of everything. And missing Ubbe. Even though he knew it would come one day, he wishes for a different set of circumstances where he wasn't forced to have done this. Or that it just wasn't so hard; that he didn't have to love them both so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Alexiane, a Million on my Soul


End file.
